Tyberos
of the Carcharodons]] Tyberos, "The Red Wake", Reaper Lord of the Void, is the Chapter Master or "Shade Lord" of the Carcharodons Chapter of Space Marines and commander of the fabled Battle Barge Nicor. He also serves simultaneously as Company Master of the Carcharodons' elite 1st Company, better known as the "Red Brethren." A giant, even for an Astartes, Tyberos dwarfs even his fellow void brothers. He is utterly immovable, a vast, silent presence whose pronouncements are always final. In battle, it was a special privilege for his fellow void brothers to witness the elemental destruction unleashed when the Master of the Carcharodons was called upon to render bloody judgement upon the enemy. Tyberos served as the Force Commander of the units deployed as part of their unlooked-for and savage intervention in the Badab War. He often led his brethren Terminators of the elite 1st Company in bloody assault after bloody assault, carving a path of mangled corpses through the Secessionist Astartes forces of the Badab campaign with his twin artefact gauntlet weapons, Hunger and Slake. History During the Badab War, the mysterious Chapter known as the Carcharodons arrived without warning in the Maelstrom Zone in 910.M41, unlooked for by either the Loyalists or Secessionist forces. The sudden appearance of their fleet on the edge of the Golgothan Wastes initially caused considerable alarm on both sides. Led by their baleful First Captain Tyberos, also known as "The Red Wake", the Carcharodons were the subject of considerable suspicion by the Loyalists upon their arrival. Surprisingly, their presumed commander Tyberos offered his cooperation with the Inquisitor Legate responsible for prosecuting the Badab War as well as Lord Commander Carab Culln of the Red Scorpions Chapter who served as the overall commander of the Loyalist Astartes forces. Tyberos presented them with the Notices Patent of his Chapter, affirming its rights and titles issued by several High Lords of Terra and Inquisitors long dead. To verify his identity, Tyberos even submitted personally to psychic probing and gene-sampling by the Inquisitor Legate's staff. Entering their final bitter stages of the campaign both the Inquisitor Legate and Lord Commander Culln knew that such a force would prove invaluable in pressing the attack and bringing the conflict to a swift and absolute conclusion. The Inquisitor Legate vouched for the Chapter and Lord Commander Culln accepted the Carcharodons into his line of battle, though he was still wary of their loyalties and deeply concerned that their long voyage into the darkness of the outer void had led them to significantly deviate from the Codex Astartes. Despite misgivings as to the Carcharodons' methods, Culln was unable to deny the Chapter's effectiveness. During this conflict, Tyberos gained a dark fame for his brutal combat prowess and the two ancient relic-gauntlets with which he carved a path of mangled and shredded corpses through the Secessionist forces. Tyberos led his elite Terminator Squad in bloody assault after bloody assault, their savagery unmatched throughout the Badab War. Those that witnessed the ferocity of the Carcharodons' commander tell of a blood-splattered killing machine that left a path of destruction and mangled bodies in his wake. Based upon the Battle Barge Nicor, Tyberos was often seen at the forefront of every assault leading the Chapter’s Veterans of the elite 1st Company. This Assault Terminator Squad was equipped with Lightning Claws and led by their deadly commander in bloody assaults against all those who would defy the will of the Emperor. Appearance Tyberos wears a pattern of Tactical Dreadnought Armour that has been heavily modified to suit his stature. Dozens of brass bonding studs gleam atop slab-plates of grey ceramite, layered over blocks of plasteel reinforced with rods of adamantium. A skull, the bone yellowing and ancient, dangles from a chain at the giant's waist, its eye sockets as dead and soulless as the black lenses of the Red Wake's boar-snouted helm. Tyberos is never seen outside of this archaic suit of Terminator Armour, but when revealed his face is a corpse-white nightmare with half the bones of his face exposed in a bloodless grimace while his eyes are a soulless, depthless black. When he communicated with the other Loyalist Astartes commanders during the Badab War, he never spoke above a soft whisper that always carried the promise of death. More terrible yet are the two great gauntlets he always wears. Named Hunger and Slake, these ancient Power Fists combine wicked power talons with twin-linked underbite chainblades. The carnage they can unleash had to be seen to be believed. The entire suit of ancient battleplate throbs with the vast power necessary to keep its thick servo bundles active, and the very air in the Red Wake's presence feels alive with the potency of the supreme predator. Wargear *'Terminator Armour (Modified Pattern)' *''Hunger'' and ''Slake'' - Tyberos' modified Terminator Armour is equipped with a pair of unique Power Weapons with which he has developed a murderous degree of skill. Named Hunger and Slake, each of these heavy gauntlet-like devices of uncertain origin combine barbed Power Blades and an inner maw fitted with underbite mechanised chainblades that make use of adamantium teeth. These gauntlet's pattern and manufacture are unknown to the Tech-priests of Mars. *'Teleport Homer' Sources *''Imperial Armour Volume Ten - The Badab War - Part Two'', pp. 119, 177 *''Carcharodons: Red Tithe'' (Novel) by Robbie MacNiven *''Carcharodons: Outer Dark'' (Novel) by Robbie MacNiven *[http://www.forgeworld.co.uk/Downloads/Product/PDF/B/badabupdate-v2.pdf Forge World - Space Marine Badab War Characters Update Version 2 (6th Edition)] Category:T Category:Badab War Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Imperium Category:Space Marines